


Favorite Little Superhero

by firecatwings



Series: Hogwarts Supergirl [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecatwings/pseuds/firecatwings
Summary: sequel to Favorite Little HufflepuffIt's been six years since Lena broke Kara's heart. She has now started her own news source and has become known worldwide. And, she has become Supergirl, hero of the magic and Muggle world. Will Kara be able to forgive Lena, or will they be at odds forever?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Hogwarts Supergirl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633159
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N hey before you read this, if you haven't read the description: THIS IS A SEQUEL. the first book is called Favorite Little Hufflepuff and it's on my profile. anyway, sorry it's taken me so long to write this. it took FOREVER to come up with a title. and i'm still debating re-naming it to My Forever Favorite. hope you enjoy! 😁

"I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What are you talking about? You told me you loved me. Many times."

"Yeah? Well I don't."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I got back together with Andrea. I guess I can't be in a relationship with an asexual."

"But what about our plans to be together?"

"I'd make up some excuse to avoid it as soon as you moved to London. Then we'd eventually break up and I can happily be with her. She meets all my needs."

"No."

"I'm sorry, Kara. But you just aren't enough for me."

Kara woke up with a sweat, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex asked, walking over to her on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kara lied. "Did I wake you up?"

"You know I have good hearing," Alex said. "But no, I was getting up to get a drink and then I heard you talking in your sleep."

"Thanks for letting me stay here while I look for a new place, by the way," Kara told her.

"Of course, you're always welcome to stay with Kelly and me." Alex replied. Kara smiled, happy that she had Alex and her girlfriend who cared for her.

"Now tell me what happened," Alex said. "I can see your tears." Kara sighed,

"I just dreamt about her again," she told her. Alex put her arm around Kara,

"It's been six years, Kar." Alex said. "Why do you keep thinking about her?" She shrugged,

"I don't know," she admitted. "I loved her, and she hurt me. How did you get over Maggie so easily?" Alex scoffed,

"Oh it wasn't easy. But we both wanted different things in life, so it was the right decision. For you and Lena, it was totally different." She said.

"You're right," Kara replied. "But how do I get over her?"

"That's different for everyone," said Alex. "But you wanna know what I would suggest?"

"What?" Kara asked.

"Meet someone new. Go out with Kelly and me and try to find a date. Who knows? Maybe you'll find someone," Alex suggested. Kara thought about it,

"Okay," she agreed.

"Great! Tomorrow after we all get off work, we're gonna go to the Leaky Cauldron." Alex said, noticing Kara smile a little. "Now, it's three o'clock in the morning, let's go back to sleep."

"Okay," Kara replied, then added. "Thank you."

"Goodnight, Kara."

"Goodnight, Alex."

"Help me!" A voice yelled. Kara was on her way to work when she heard the cry for help. I guess I'll be a little late today. She thought. She went behind the corner and ripped her shirt open, revealing her super suit. She flew up and followed the voice.

"Help!" They yelled again. Kara noticed a wizard casting spells at some sort of creature which Kara assumed to be an alien, but they were ineffective. The alien was closing up on him. Kara swooped in and unleashed her heat vision on it. It backed away, but not before it was knocked out.

"Thank you, Supergirl," the man said. Kara nodded at him, then picked up the unconscious alien to give to the Ministry. Ever since she had become Supergirl in the past year, the Ministry wanted her to bring the aliens back to them so they could send them to Azkaban.

She changed back into her Kara clothes, then walked into the Danvers' Favorite Little Truths building. Kara had also become successful enough to start her own newspaper. She had somewhat named it after Lena's old nickname for her. Despite her heartbreak, and her being a young, new reporter, Rita Skeeter had nothing on her.

"Ms. Danvers!" One of her employees said, walking up to her. "I re-edited my article and put it on your desk for approval."

"Nia," Kara told her. "How many times have I told you that just because I'm your boss, does not mean that you need to call me 'Ms Danvers'? You may be my employee, but you're also my friend. Call me Kara. And I'll read it right away, I'm sure it's great!"

"Thanks, Kara!" She replied, smiling brightly. She returned the smile, then started for her office.

Just as Nia promised, on her desk was the article. The title was Supergirl Saves the Day Again. Kara chuckled. All her friends knew that she was Supergirl, but Nia would still write about her often. Since Supergirl was also a hero to Muggles, and saved them from aliens, she was written about in the Muggle news as well. She sat down, then began to read the article.

Just as she was almost finished, an owl flew into her window.

"Hey, you're not supposed to come up here," Kara said softly. "The owls come in through the window on the other side of the building." The owl shook it's head, then dropped a letter off at her desk.

"Wait a minute," Kara said, recognizing this owl. "You're a Hogwarts owl!" It nodded, then started to fly off.

"Wait!" Kara yelled. "I graduated from Hogwarts six years ago! I think you have the wrong person!" The owl shook its head again, then motioned to the letter. It was addressed to Kara Danvers.

"Oh..." she said, getting a feeling of dread. The owl gave her a look, then flew back out the window. She fiddled around with the letter for a few minutes, unsure what to do with it. Part of her wondered if it was from the girl who broke her heart. If it was, what would it say? Why would she reach out after all these years? Or maybe she just wanted to hurt Kara again. Yeah, I should just burn it. She thought. She set the card back down on her desk, held her wand over it, and started the spell.

"Incendi-" she couldn't finish before someone else spoke.

"Hey, Kara. I know you said not to apparate into your office anymore, but I wanted to ask you if we could go to the Leaky Cauldron a little later tonight," Alex said as she apparated.

"Y-yeah, that's fine," Kara replied. Alex noticed her pointing her wand at the letter.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously. Kara sighed,

"I got this letter from Hogwarts and I'm burning it," she answered. Alex sighed,

"First of all, that won't work. They'll send a million more. Second of all, why are burning it?" She replied.

"'Cause it might be from her," Kara said truthfully.

"Want to open it together?" Alex asked. Kara nodded, then handed it to her. Alex slid her index finger under the fold, opening it. Inside, was a folded paper which she handed to Kara. She groaned,

"Are you sure I can't burn it?" She asked.

"Read the letter, Kara, it might not even be from her," Alex said strictly. Kara took a deep breath, then slowly unfolded it. Before reading, she looked to the bottom.

"It's from Dumbledore," she said with relief.

"What's it say?" Alex asked. Kara read aloud.

"Dear Kara, I hope you're doing well. I've seen lots of students and teachers purchasing subscriptions to Danvers' Favorite Little Truths, and it makes me happy to see your business being successful. While I see your journalism growing, it has made several other students obtain an interest in this career. Next week, we are hosting a Wizarding Career Week to help older students choose what they want to do after they graduate, and I would like to formally ask you to come and talk about journalism. I believe it would be helpful, and an inspiration to students here. Please let me know when you have decided. Signed, Dumbledore."

"Are you gonna do it?" Alex asked. Kara sighed,

"I would love to talk about it, but I don't want to see her," she replied. Alex took a deep breath,

"You might not even see her," she said, then added. "But even if you do, so what? It's been six years, and you can show up and show her how good you're doing since she hurt you." Kara thought about it for a minute,

"You're right," she she finally said. "I'll do it."

"Good," Alex replied. "Now finish your work, and get ready, because tonight's still on. For the first time in years, you, are going to party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N yeep i told u that i'd have more writing. and yais, we're still doing the question thing.
> 
> Q: what's your favorite animal?
> 
> A: cats


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, class. Since Career Day is tomorrow, your essays are due next week instead of Friday. I hope you all have fun listening to the different options! Class dismissed." Lena said to her class full of 6th years. 

"Are you all right, Professor Luthor?" One of her students asked, noticing her look a little off.

"I'm fine," Lena lied. "Thank you for asking." With that, they nodded, then exited. Once the door was closed, the tears started to build up behind her eyes. Just as the tears started to fall, the door opened.

"Lena?" Andrea asked, seeing her face. She scoffed,

"Yes?" She asked, wiping the tear away. 

"I was just coming by to ask about monitoring schedules Career Day tomorrow. What's wrong?" She asked. Over the past 6 years, Andrea had gotten over her feelings for Lena, and they had made their way into become acquaintances. 

"To answer your first question, Dumbledore posted the monitoring schedule for tomorrow in the staff room. And for the second, it's about tomorrow, actually." Lena said with a sarcastic laugh. "Dumbledore decided to have a journalism section this year, because it's been quite a popular career choice lately."

"What about it?" Andrea asked.

"He's bringing in the very famous, young, owner and founder of Danvers' Favorite Little Truths to talk to students. Kara's gonna be here." Lena answered, her voice breaking. Andrea sat down next to her.

"It's been six years, Lena." She said. "Are you going to talk with her?"

"I don't know," Lena admitted. "What would I even say? 'Hey! I'm sorry I broke your heart six years ago. I actually lied to you so you could choose your best career choice. Sorry! But hey, at least you're successful.'" Andrea sighed,

"If you see her, you have to tell her that you lied." She said. "After all this time, she deserves to know."

"You're right, but I don't know if I can face her." Lena replied.

"Do you love her?" Andrea asked.

"Yes," Lena said without hesitation. "These last six years, I've missed her so much. I know I made the decision because it was what was best for Kara, but I regret it every day." 

"Well, tomorrow you'll get to tell her," Andrea said. Lena nodded,

"What if she refuses to see me?" She asked.

"If she really wanted to avoid you that much, I don't think she would have even agreed to come," Andrea replied.

"I guess you're right, but I'm just scared of what will happen," 

"And that's okay. But for now, you just need to get rest and prepare yourself."

"Yeah... well, thank you for this."

"Of course, now get ready to see your girl tomorrow!"

"I was a student here, just like all of you. I had started to love writing, and documenting events, so I started writing more and more articles. I submitted them to small competitions at The Daily Prophet, and eventually I got noticed. So they offered me a job there as a reporter. I worked there for a little more than a year, then I realized that I wanted to do more. So I quit my job. Then I was able to start Danvers' Favorite Little Truths. It was really slow that first year, but eventually things picked up. And now, here I am today. So whatever you want to do in journalism, it's possible." Kara said to the group of students. They applauded and looked at her in awe.

"Any questions?" She asked them. Several hands went up. 

"All right, let's do this then!"

"She's right around the corner, Andrea. I don't know if I can do this," Lena said, hyperventilating. Andrea put her hands on Lena's shoulders,

"Breathe," she said as Lena took a deep breath. "Okay, so she's talking to the students right now. So you just need to wait until you don't hear anyone talking anymore, then just walk in." 

"Okay," Lena said, still somewhat hyperventilating. "I can do this."

"What's it like to be back at Hogwarts?" A 5th year girl asked.

"A little weird," Kara admitted. "After I started working for The Daily Prophet, I never thought I'd come back here. But it certainly is cool to see this place after 6 years." Another student raised their hand.

"Yes?" Kara asked, pointing to him.

"Will you continue writing about Supergirl?" He asked hopefully. Kara chuckled, 

"As long as she keeps being super," she answered. 

"I read the latest article with the interview of Supergirl!" Another student chipped in. "What's she like?" Kara giggled,

"My friend Nia, who's an excellent reporter for Danvers' Favorite Little Truths, was the one who did that interview. I was never there, so I've never met Supergirl." She answered. The students groaned.

"But if you guys came and worked here, I'm sure Nia could tell you," Kara said with a wink. The students exchanged excited murmurs. 

"Is it true that you rejected the chance to work here?" Another student asked, changing the subject. Kara wasn't expecting this question,

"Yes," she answered honestly. "Dumbledore offered me a position to teach journalism here. I was actually planning on taking it... but I decided that it would be a better option for me to just focus on writing for myself." 

"Would you teach here in a few years if you ever get sick of writing?" A student asked.

"No," Kara said immediately, thinking of the person who made her choose not to teach here in the first place. 

"Why not?" The same student asked. Kara quickly thought of something,

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of writing freely," she said. The student nodded in understanding. 

Before anyone else could say anything, Kara heard footsteps as someone was turning the corner to monitor. Kara thought nothing of it at first, but then she saw the face around the corner. It was the face of the girl who hurt her most. The face of the girl who gave her nightmares these past six years.

"I, uh..." she hesitated, making eye contact. 

"Are you okay?" A student asked. Kara looked up in the corner of the room.

"Look at that, your lunch break starts in five minutes. You guys are dismissed early." She said with a shaking voice, then looked back at those green eyes. As the students got up to leave, Kara followed and tried to get as far away from her as possible. She walked through the halls and went straight for the bathroom. 

"Oh my Rao," she whispered to herself, feeling tears build up in her eyes. After just a few moments, the door swung open as she was followed. They made eye contact again. 

"What do you want, Luthor?" Kara asked, refusing to say her first name. 

"Wait," Lena said. "Please just hear me out." Kara said nothing, but motioned for her to talk. 

"Thank you," Lena replied. "I need you to listen to me. And please try to understand as much as possible. Can you do that?" Kara nodded.

"Good," Lena replied. "Here we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N yippity yep more writing also i want it to be january 14th cuz i wanna see the end of crisis and i wanna see supercorp kiss tyvm
> 
> Q: do you hold any grudges?
> 
> A: only against my ex best friend


	3. Chapter 3

"I lied to you, Kara," Lena told her the truth, just getting to the point.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Andrea and I never got back together," she said. "I knew you had to take the opportunity at The Daily Prophet. You wouldn't take that opportunity if we were together." Kara scoffed,

"Hurt me once, shame on you. Hurt me twice, shame on me," she said, still glaring at Lena. 

"I knew if I used Andrea, it would convince you," Lena explained. "But these past six years have been awful. I think of you every day. You're my first thought when I wake up, my last thought when I go to sleep. I've missed you so much." A tear rolled down her cheek as she said the last sentence. 

"These past six years have been awful for me too," Kara said as she started crying too, then scoffed. "You'd think I'd be better at hiding stuff like this, considering I hide my secret identify every day." Lena already knew she was an alien, there was no point in hiding that she was Supergirl too.

"I knew it was you," Lena said. "When they first started talking about Supergirl, and you were in all the headlines, I just knew."

"You'd also think that Supergirl would be able to get over her heartbreak after six years," Kara said, still crying. "You'd think she wouldn't have nightmares about it almost every night. You'd think all the aliens she fights would be scarier than the reoccurring nightmare of her heart getting broken." She couldn't say anything else because her voice was breaking so much.

"I regret it, every day," Lena replied, walking towards her. She put her arms out, asking for permission to hug Kara. She nodded, then felt the familiarness of her arms around her. 

"You've always been my favorite little Hufflepuff," Lena said. "But now you're my favorite little superhero too," Kara laughed through tears,

"Last week, Alex and Kelly took me to the Leaky Cauldron to try to meet someone new. I couldn't do it. I spent the whole time thinking about you, and how much I missed you," she said. 

"I'm so glad I finally told you," Lena said, squeezing her tighter in the hug. 

"So... I have to get back to telling students how to become a reporter soon. But once I'm done, do you wanna meet again?" Kara asked, wiping a tear. Lena nodded,

"I'll wait for you," She said. "I'll be right around the corner." Kara smiled, then backed away to get back to her class. Before she opened the door, she turned back and sprinted toward Lena, hugging her again.

"I never stopped loving you," Kara whispered. "Now matter how much I wanted to hate you. I couldn't even bring myself to say your name. I'm still in love with you." 

"I've always loved you too," Lena said. "I wanted to write you a letter so many times, explaining everything. I never had the courage to. But I'm so glad you came today."

"I almost didn't," Kara admitted. "But I'm glad I did too. But for real, I need to get back. I'll talk to you after!"

"I'll be waiting."

"So to become a reporter, you need dedication, patience, and determination. I believe if you guys put your mind to it, you can do it." Kara told everyone. They applauded again as Career Day concluded. As students began walking out, Lena came in.

"Hey," Kara said. "Were you really waiting there for the whole 45 minutes?"

"I've waited six years for this, what's 45 more minutes?" Lena asked. Kara smiled,

"Well... what do you want to do then?" She asked. 

"It's Friday, so I don't have anywhere I need to be for two days. Wanna try to redo your experience at The Leaky Cauldron?" Lena replied.

"I'd love that," Kara said, taking her hands. 

"Let's go then," she said. Together, they walked through the halls of Hogwarts, hand in hand. 

"I can't believe we can actually do this now," Kara said, giggling.

"And we don't even have to use polyjuice potion," Lena added. They both laughed, then reached the exit doors.

"Do you want to walk a little, then apparate?" Kara asked, then paused. "Or... do you wanna fly together?" Lena's eyes lit up, she was about to nod before her heart dropped.

"If people saw you flying, wouldn't they know that you're Supergirl?" She asked.

"Who says I can't be Supergirl with you?" Kara replied, unbuttoning her shirt. Once they had reached the woods, Kara completely revealed herself in her Supergirl suit underneath her regular clothes. 

"Wow..." Lena said, staring at the symbol on her chest. Kara smiled, then flew into the air. 

"C'mon," she said. Lena turned into a dragon, then followed her into the air. 

"I've missed this so much," Kara said. Lena obviously couldn't reply, but Kara could tell that she felt the same. 

"Looks like we're just above it, I'm gonna fly to Alex's place first so I can change," Kara told her. Dragon Lena made eye contact with her before they both flew down. 

Alex and Kelly were still at work, so Kara just grabbed her bag and put normal clothes back over her super suit. She walked back out the door, and saw Lena waiting for her right outside the front door. She had her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, with her head cocked to the side so it slung over one shoulder. 

"Hey," Kara greeted her. Before saying anything, she waved her wand in the air next to Kara's head. Several flowers appeared falling around her. Lena picked up one of them and put it in her hair.

"Smooth," Kara said, giggling. "But you don't need to do that, we're literally going to a bar,"

"I've been given the chance to be with you again after six years. Of course I'm doing that," Lena replied, taking Kara's hand. 

"So...." Lena said after a few moments of silence. "Do I get to see your place?" 

"No," Kara said, Lena started to open her mouth before Kara spoke again, but she wasn't fast enough. "Because I don't exactly have a place of my own right now." 

"What?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, that's why I went to Alex's. I was still living in my apartment that I moved in when I worked for The Daily Prophet. It wasn't that great, and so a few weeks ago I just decided to move. So Alex is letting me stay with her while I look for a new place." Kara explained, then chuckled. "Since I'm my own boss now, I'm technically not bound to London."

"Do you want to stay in London?" Lena asked. Kara shrugged,

"I mean, it's where everyone is. Alex and Kelly are here. Nia's here, she actually works for me now. Sam is here, she has a job at the Ministry. Winn works there too. And James lives in America now." She explained. "But I wouldn't mind living in a less crowded area. I could easily just fly or apparate to work." 

"What would you like?" Lena asked, changing the subject as they walked in. "I'm buying." 

"No," Kara argued. "I'm buying," 

"No, I'm buying." Lena argued back. In the middle of their arguing, a familiar voice said something,

"Hey Kara," Alex said, noticing her sister. "I got off work early and came here. How did it go at Hogwarts?" She looked a little closer, then noticed who she was with. She also noticed the two of them holding hands. She glared, then walked up to her, pressing her wand against her chest threateningly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so my 16th birthday is coming up next month and idk what to do for it oops
> 
> Q: if you could swap lives with someone for a day, who would you choose?
> 
> A: whoever katie is dating


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked. 

"Alex, I-" Lena started, before she could finish, Kara stepped in. She grabbed Alex's wand and slowly lowered it.

"Kara, what's going on?" Alex asked, not breaking eye contact with Lena. 

"Well...." Kara said in a squeaky voice.

"Go on," Alex said. "'Cause I'd really like to know what the girl who broke your heart is doing here,"

"We saw each other when I was at Hogwarts today," Kara said. "She told me everything. She never got back with Rojas. It was all a lie to get me to take the job at The Daily Prophet." Alex continued glaring.

"How do you know she didn't lie about that too?" She asked. Lena finally spoke.

"Because I've spent these past six years being broken too." She said. "I've spent every day, wishing I could go back. I know she's successful now, but I still regret it." Alex looked at her in silence.

"Alex, she's telling the truth. I believe her." Kara said. 

"Kara, have you lost your damn mind? She sent you into a deep depression. I've never seen you like that before. Even now, when you're somewhat better, she still haunts your dreams. If you let her back into your life, she's going to hurt you again." Alex said. 

"You're wrong, Alex." Kara argued. "She's the missing piece in my life. I've been miserable without her. Now that she's back, I think I can finally be truly happy again. Isn't that all that matters?" She finally stopped glaring at Lena to look at Kara,

"I hope you're right," she said, then walked out the door. Lena and Kara exchanged a look,

"I'm sorry." Lena said.

"Don't be," Kara replied. "Alex has always been protective of me. She'll come around eventually." 

"She has every right to be angry with me. Hell, I would have tried to jinx me right then and there if I were her." Lena said, looking down. 

"When we were in school, she always felt like it was her job to take care of me. But I'm an adult now, I can make my own decisions and look after myself." Kara said strongly. 

"Would it be better if I wasn't with you when you're with Alex?" Lena asked. "Because I don't want to be the cause of you guys not getting along or something."

"Hell no," Kara said confidently. "You wouldn't be the cause of that anyway. Alex will come around, I know she will."

"Okay," Lena replied, feeling reassured. "Now, let's get some butterbeers!"

"Yay!" Kara said happily as Lena ordered for them. They sat down at a small table together.

"So..." Kara started. "How's Hogwarts been?"

"It's been fine," Lena replied. "Although the 5th years are the worst. All of them. From every House. I wonder what went wrong the year they were born." Kara laughed.

"It might just be because of O.W.L. year though," she said. "That year was awful."

"No, this year of students have always been misbehaving the worst of any other year. This year it's even worse because of O.W.L.'s." Lena explained. Kara laughed again,

"How's Quidditch been going?" She asked.

"Hufflepuff finally won The Quidditch Cup last year," Lena told her.

"Yes!" Kara said happily.

"But this year, Gryffindor is in the lead, thanks to their new Seeker." Lena said. Kara's face dropped.

"Does Hufflepuff have a chance this year then?" She asked.

"I doubt it," Lena replied. "The Gryffindor Seeker is only a 2nd year, Madi Griffin, but she's super good!" 

"I still have hope for Hufflepuff," Kara said. Lena thought for a minute,

"Hufflepuff actually plays against Ravenclaw next Saturday. You can come, if you want. We can sit together, and make bets like we used to." She said, a smile forming on her face.

"I'd love that," Kara replied, returning her smile. She brought one of her hands on top of the table, to connect it with Lena's. The other was also holding Lena's hand, but it was underneath the table.

"Your butterbeers," a waiter said, setting them on the table. Kara disconnected their hands so she could drink,

"Butterbeer never gets old," she said. After they both took a sip, Lena restarted the conversation.

"So what made you decide to become Supergirl?" She asked in a whisper, remembering that there were other people. 

"I just heard people that needed my help. The kind of help they can only get from someone like me. It was just one save at first. Alex didn't want me to expose myself like that, but once I started saving people, I didn't want to stop. So I eventually just started saving more and more people, wizards and Muggles. Then Winn helped design a suit, and here we are." Kara explained. 

"Wow," Lena said, staring into her eyes. 

She took another sip of butterbeer, then scooched her chair closer to Kara. They exchanged a nervous smile between them. Lena got even more close. Kara could feel butterflies come to her stomach, she recognized this feeling right away despite not feeling it for the past six years. Lena put her hand against the side of Kara's face, then slowly leaned in. Kara started to lean in too, knowing what was happening. Just when their lips were about to touch, Kara pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not ready. Not yet." 

"Okay," Lena said, understanding. Kara drank the rest of her butterbeer in one swing. 

"So..." Lena started. "Tell me more about Danvers' Favorite Little Truths."

"Okay," Kara replied. Her and Lena would get back together eventually, she was sure of it.

"Look, Kara." Alex said. "I know it's your life, but I'm just looking out for you." 

"I know that, and I appreciate how much you care. But letting Lena back into my life is going to be a good thing." Kara replied. Alex sighed,

"For your sake, I hope you're right." She said.

"I know I am." Kara told her.

"Does she know that you're Supergirl?" Alex asked. Kara knew that Alex wouldn't like the answer,

"Well...." she said. "She already knows that I'm an alien. So what's the point in lying about being Supergirl? She even told me that when she first heard about Supergirl, she knew it was me." Alex sighed again.

"It is your secret to keep or tell. But I hope you're right about her." She said. 

"I am," Kara said without hesitation. 

"Well, I gotta get to work early tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Kara." 

"Goodnight, Alex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ok so this is my last chapter that i have pre-written and already published on wattpad. and i'm currently experiencing writer's block for chapter 5, so....
> 
> Q: what's your biggest pet peeve?
> 
> A: when people use the wrong your/you're (if english isn't a first language, then it's fine. but there are some people who have been speaking english their whole life and they mix up the two and i hate it lol)


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes! Go whoever that is!" Kara yelled, watching a Quidditch player wear yellow robes throw the Quaffle through one of the hoops. 

"How is this bet even fair?" Lena asked. "You don't even know the names of the players on your team."

"Well it's my house," Kara replied, smiling brightly. She still had all her Hufflepuff gear from when she was a student, so she proudly wore her hat and scarf. The current score was 140-100, with Hufflepuff winning. 

"You're still my favorite little Hufflepuff, y'know," Lena said softly. Kara smiled, leaning closer to her. Before she opened her mouth to respond, there was a scream out in the distance. She shot straight up.

"I gotta go," she said suddenly.

"And my favorite little superhero," Lena added, smirking. 

Kara ran out through the bleachers, making her way into the open. She scanned the area with her supervision, making sure no one could see her. She was in the clear. From there, she took off and flew to the person in danger. 

It sounded like the scream of a child. Kara flew as fast as she could. It was close, she only needed to fly to the other side of the castle. 

"Help me!" The voice yelled again. 

"I'm coming!" Kara yelled. She finally found the voice, and swooped down. 

There was a little girl backed up against the wall. An alien was trying to attack her.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at it. She attempted to cast a few spells at the alien, but they were useless. Kara quickly flew over to her and picked her up. The girl screamed once again as she saw Kara blast her laser vision at it. Eventually, it crawled away. Kara slowly flew down and set down the girl.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. 

"Of course," Kara replied, noticing her Gryffindor robes. "What's your name?"

"Madi," she replied. "Madi Griffin." Kara gave her a smile,

"I've heard about you," she said. "The talented young Seeker for Gryffindor. My gir-" she stopped herself.

"What?" Madi asked, confused as to why Kara stopped.

"My friend tells me that you're probably going to win the Quidditch Cup for your house," she said, rephrasing it. Madi grinned,

"Supergirl knows about my Quidditch skills?" She said, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, I was currently watching the game of Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff," Kara replied, amused at Madi's admiration of her. 

"That's so cool!" She said enthusiastically. 

"Yeah," Kara said. "I'm going to track down that alien that was attacking you. Stay safe!" And with that, she flew off again. 

The alien didn't get far. She only had to fly a few miles into the woods before tracking the creature. She built up the heat behind her eyes, then sent heat vision at it to knock it out. Kara picked it up, then took a quick flight to the ministry. 

"There we go," she muttered, dropping it off at the usual place. She flew back to Hogwarts in a matter of seconds, then put her human clothes back on.

"Hi there!" She said, hugging Lena from behind. Lena jumped,

"Oh my god, Kara," Lena said. "You scared the shit out of me." 

"There are children in the stands!" Kara said, disappointed at Lena's choice of words. "And sorry about that." 

"It's fine, the game is getting exciting!" Lena said, completely focused on Quidditch.

"What's the score?" Kara asked. 

"Tied at 200 points each," Lena answered, not looking away from the flying players. Kara sat down next to her, scooting closer. She gasped,

"Both Seekers are closing in on the snitch underneath the stands!" She said, using her supervision to see. 

"Where?" Lena asked.

"You can't see them," Kara replied. 

"Oh," Lena said, understanding. Just as she said that, the snitch flew up toward the center of the field. The crowd got more and more excited.

"Yes!" Lena yelled just as the Ravenclaw Seeker grabbed the snitch.

"No!" Kara yelled at the same time. 

"Ravenclaw wins the game!!" The commentator announced as the crowd cheered. Lena gave Kara a smirk, which was returned with a pout. 

"Aw, come on, Kara." She said in a fake sympathetic voice. "Is someone sad that her team didn't win?" 

"Hmph," Kara said, crossing her arms. They got up together, then walked out of the stands. 

"Still salty?" Lena asked after they were back on the ground hallways.

"Only slightly," Kara replied, then noticed her surroundings. "Hey, this place is kinda familiar for us."

"When Gryffindor played against Slytherin," Lena said. "You and I left in the middle of the match because Wells said we were being too noisy." They gave each other a knowing smile,

"We almost kissed here," Kara said, looking down.

"Yeah..." Lena replied, looking at Kara's lips. 

"We had to be so sneaky back then," Kara said, looking at Lena's lips too. 

"I'm glad we don't now," Lena replied, stepping a little closer. Kara put her hands on Lena's shoulders, closing the distance between them.

"Hey," Kara said softly. "I realized something."

"What's that?" Lena asked, not looking up from her lips.

"When we were together before, we never made ourselves official girlfriends," Kara said. "I mean, we called ourselves girlfriends. But we never actually asked each other to make it official."

"And?" Lena asked, wanting nothing more than to press her lips against Kara's.

"I was thinking, now that I'm seeing you again," Kara started. "I'd kind of like that."

"Me too," Lena replied, finally looking at Kara's eyes.

"So what do you say?" She asked. "Will you be my girlfriend, Lena?"

"Yes," she replied with no hesitation. 

"And I know I said I wasn't ready before, but I think I am now," Kara told her.

"Ready for what?" Lena asked. 

"This," Kara said quickly. Without missing a beat, she grabbed the collar of Lena's shirt, then brought their lips together. It surprised Lena at first, but it was a good surprise. She moved her lips in sync with Kara's, creeping her hand up her shirt. Just before Kara was about to enter her tongue into Lena's mouth, they were interrupted.

"Ahem," A familiar voice said. Kara and Lena broke apart to see who it was.

"Never thought I'd see you back here Kiera," Grant said. 

"Hi, Professor Grant," Kara said awkwardly. 

"You technically can't get in trouble for being together anymore, but it would be most appreciated if you could keep this to yourself when you are surrounded by your students," she told them both. Kara and Lena exchanged a nervous glance.

"Got it. Thanks." Lena said. She grabbed Kara's hand then dragged her off to her bedroom.

"Shall we finish what we've started, girlfriend?"


	6. Chapter 6

"So, I know I'm not your student anymore," Kara started. "But won't people think it's a little weird if we keep making out in the middle of the hallway?"

"Maybe slightly," Lena replied, stepping away from her. 

"Yeah I know we were derived of getting to do this when I was a student, but maybe we're pushing it," Kara said, noticing the kids staring at them, horrified.

"Would your workplace tolerate us?" Lena asked in a sly voice.

"I own it. I can do whatever the eff I want," Kara replied, grinning. Lena chuckled at her innocence. 

"Y'know...." She said. "I haven't seen your workplace yet. You're at my workplace all the time. Wouldn't it be fun if we switched things up?" Kara laughed,

"Did you just invite yourself to go with me to Danvers' Favorite Little Truths?" Kara asked.

"Yes I did and I accept this invitation. When should we go?" Lena replied. Kara laughed again,

"Well you're working during the week, but we always have a few people in on the weekends, everyone's schedule is different. So how about on Saturday? I can come fly by and pick you up in the morning," she said.

"I'd like that," Lena replied, smiling. She leaned in to bring her lips to Kara's, but she backed away.

"Still in the hallway full of your students." Kara said.

"Right," Lena replied. "Let's just go to my room."

"Alex," Kara started. "After I show Lena around Danvers' Favorite Little Truths today, I'd like for us to all hang out together. You can bring Kelly if you want, but I just really want you guys to get along." She sighed,

"You know I don't like this," Alex replied. "But I'll do it for you,"

"Thank you," Kara said with relief.

"But just know, that if she hurts you again, I will not hesitate to use an Unforgiveable Curse on her." Alex warned.

"Okay," Kara agreed.

"I'll go mentally prepare myself not to kill her on the spot when I see her again, you go have fun with your girl!" Alex said in a somewhat cheerful tone. 

"Yay!" Kara said happily. And with that, she flicked her wand and apparated near Hogwarts.

From there, as Supergirl, she flew back to Hogwarts. 

"Hi, Lena!" She said, knocking on her window. 

"Kara!" She yelled, jumping from out of her bed. She ran and opened up the window. 

"Ready?" Kara asked. 

"I need a minute to change," Lena replied, grabbing clothes for herself. She walked into the bathroom, and walked out five seconds later, fully dressed.

"You're almost as fast as me now," Kara said jokingly. Her smile faded into a look of awe when she saw Lena walking towards her wearing a suit. Her jaw dropped.

"I-" Kara stuttered. Lena gave her a sly smile,

"So, Supergirl," she started. "Are you going to take me to see Danvers' Favorite Little Truths?"

"So, uh, this is my office." Kara said. Lena looked around,

"I love how you have it decorated here!" She said, then laughed. "And of course you still have your Hufflepuff pride." She looked at the giant Hufflepuff banner behind Kara's desk.

"Uh, always!" Kara said like it was obvious. Lena chuckled, then looked at another decoration.

"What's that?" She asked.

"That's the biromantic asexual flag," Kara told her. "The colors in the background are for asexuality, and the heart in the middle has the bi colors, representing being biroamtic."

"I need to get myself a lesbian flag to hang up in my classroom," Lena mumbled. Kara laughed,

"Do you wanna see the rest of the place?" She asked.

"Yes!" Lena said excitedly. 

"Good," Kara said, extending her arm out for Lena to take. She happily took it, smiling at Kara's proud face.

"This is our main writing office hall," Kara told her, leading her down the nearest hallway. As they walked down farther, a familiar face walked up to them.

"Hey, Nia!" Kara said, greeting her.

"Hi Kara!" She replied, then noticed who she was with. "Professor Luthor?" When she had started to work for Danvers' Favorite Little Truths, her and Kara had grown closer. And with that, she was told the whole story on what had happened between them. Except Kara had yet to tell her about getting back together with her.

"Hi, Nia." Lena said. "Please call me Lena."

"Lena and I are back together," Kara explained to her. Nia frowned,

"Dang it!" She said. "That means I owe Sam 10 sickles!"

"What?" Kara asked, confused. 

"It's nothing," Nia replied, sighing. "I'll just have to pay up at our next group hang out." 

"D-did you guys bet on me?" Kara asked. Nia eyes grew wide.

"Winn started it." She said suddenly, then ran back down the hall. Lena smiled in amusement,

"Well then," she said. 

"I will SO find out more info when I see them all." Kara told her. "Anyway, would you like to see the rest of the place?"

"So...." Kara started. "How's it goin'?"

"Kara, you literally woke up at our place this morning. You know how it's going." Alex replied. She sighed,

"Hi," Lena said to Kelly.

"Hello," Kelly replied in a quiet voice. 

"How did you guys meet?" Lena asked Alex and Kelly.

"I'm James' sister," she replied. "I lived in the Muggle world for a few years before I moved to London. How did you and Kara meet?" Alex choked on her own spit.

"What?" Kelly asked, confused.

"In our 7th year, Lena was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher..." Kara said.

"Oh, so did you guys start dating after you graduated?" She asked. Kara made an awkward smile.

"It was kind of during the school year," Lena said, being honest. 

"Oh," Kelly said, connecting the dots.

"Yep..." Kara said awkwardly, then cleared her throat. "So anyway, should we go to the Leaky Cauldron or somewhere and get some Pumpkin Juice?"

"That sounds good for me," Lena said, attempting not to be awkward. 

Everyone nodded in agreement, so all four of them walked down to the local bar to get drinks. Kara noticed how uncomfortable everyone was, then sighed.

This was going to take awhile for everyone to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N i hate writers block so much. also, i thought i'd share something with y'all. so i have an ex-friend who i hate with a passion. well i had to see her last night because we still share mutual friends, one of which had her bday party last night. it went fine for awhile, then she decided to be an asshole. she said "call me an exclusionist, but pan isn't real, it's just biphobic. and aces are just trying to be special and they shouldn't be part of the community" and it took all my willpower not to slap her right then and there. so i just ignored her for the rest of the night and i'm tempted to post a bunch of ace pride stuff on my personal insta (which she follows) just to piss her off. ok, great life update.
> 
> Q: if you could hack into any one computer, which would you hack into?
> 
> A: the universal pictures computer, assuming it has the bechloe kiss on it. (for those of you who don't know, in pitch perfect 3, there was a bechloe kiss filmed. but stupid universal decided to be homophobic and cut it out)


	7. Chapter 7

"Supergirl, tell us about your latest save!" A reporter yelled.

"What's it like being a hero to both wizards and Muggles?" Another reporter yelled.

"Do you have a dog?" Someone asked.

"How's your love life?" Someone else asked.

"Uh," Kara hesitated. "You," she pointed at a somewhat professional looking reporter.

"How do you feel saving people?" They asked. Kara smiled,

"It's the most rewarding thing I can do. Sure, the job can occasionally get a little rough, but it's all worth it in the end." She answered proudly. 

The next hour felt like three. Sure, she had done massive interviews as Supergirl before, but they were all mentally exhausting. As a reporter herself, she understood why she needed to do these interviews, but they were still exhausting. 

"Ready to do the same thing for all the Muggle magazines tomorrow?" Alex asked her as she flopped onto the couch.

"Ughhhhh," Kara groaned. She was dreading it already.

"Remember, you'll be surrounded by Muggles so they can't hear anything about magic." Alex reminded her.

"I know," Kara replied. "But Wizards rarely ever ask me any magic questions. I've never actually used magic as Supergirl, everyone can just make the assumption that I'm a Witch since I work with the Ministry." 

"Well then just be normal, I guess," Alex said with a slight laugh. 

"Yeah... For the next group interview with wizards, I'll have to ask Nia to go. Some of my employees have sent me a few letters questioning why I didn't go. And I can't exactly tell them." Kara explained. 

"Kara," Alex started. "You're the boss. You don't owe them an explanation. They shouldn't be questioning you."

"Yeah, but I can understand their curiosity. I mean, Rita Skeeter was there, and she's always been big competition," Kara said.

"Puh-lease, Rita Skeeter's got nothing on you. You know, Kar, you need to be more strict with your employees. Hell, harness your inner Cat Grant." Alex suggested. Kara's eyes widened,

"No thanks," she said quickly. "Whenever I visit Lena, Grant stares us down. Even after being Supergirl and everything, she still scares me." 

"Really?" Alex asked, surpressing a laugh. "Cat Grant scares you after six years?" She put her hand over her mouth in order not to giggle.

"How does she not scare you?" Kara asked.

"Well, I technically haven't seen her since we graduated..." Alex admitted. "But I'm sure if I saw her again, it wouldn't be scary at all."

"Oh, really?" Kara asked, giving her a small glare. "Then why don't you come with me to visit Lena tomorrow?"

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts," Alex said.

"Why?" Kara asked. "Scared of Cat Grant?"

"So what time do we leave tomorrow?" 

"That's what I thought. I'll fly us there around 11 o'clock in the morning. Now, I need to sleep and mentally prepare myself for Grant. Goodnight!!"

"I can't believe I'm actually here again after six years," Alex said, amazed. 

"That's how I felt when I was here for career day," Kara replied, smiling. "But it felt good to be back." 

"It mostly just reminds me of all the trouble I got in while I was here," Alex admitted. 

"I sometimes think of that too," Kara replied.

"Um, you never got in trouble." Alex argued. "The worst thing you'd ever done was return a library book late!"

"Until 7th year," Kara muttered.

"Yeah, but you were mostly sneaking out to meet Lena," Alex replied. Kara shrugged,

"True, but I guess it was technically still breaking the rules," she said.

"Are you trying to make yourself seem more like a badass?" Alex asked.

"No," Kara said quickly. "Lena told me I can meet her in her classroom. You go prove you're not afraid of Grant. Bye." 

"I don't even know where she is! Kara, wai-" Alex started, then noticed she had already left. "And she's gone."

"Lena!" Kara said happily, opening her classroom door.

"You're early," she replied through gritted teeth. Kara only then noticed her classroom full of students.

"It's okay, Professor Luthor," one student said. "You can dismiss us early so you can be with your girlfriend." Kara's cheeks grew red in embarrassment. 

"As much as I'd like to do that," Lena said in a quiet voice, then spoke to the whole class. "I will not." The student looked at Kara and shrugged,

"I tried," she said. 

"How lovely of you to visit me, but I will be right with you after I finish this lesson." Lena said in a professional voice. 

Kara frowned, then walked back out into the hallway. Luckily for her, Alex and Grant were having their interaction right there.

"What are you really doing back here, Danvers?" Grant asked in an intimidating voice.

"I'm just going with my sister to see her girlfriend... Cat." Alex said, trying to sound confident. Grant's jaw dropped.

"Did you-" Alex cut her off.

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah... but it's good to be back here and seeing you,"

"I'll have you know that you're only an Auror because of me, Alexa." Grant told her. "If I hadn't given you an Exceeds Expectations in Potions, which you almost made an Acceptable on your N.E.W.T., they wouldn't have taken you."

"So is you messing up names just a thing with the Danvers sisters?" Alex asked.

"Is doing terrible in my class also a Danvers sister thing?" Grant asked. 

"Hey!" Kara yelled, finally stepping in. "Both of you, knock it off!" They were both shocked.

"Alex, you are 25 years old now. You are a full grown adult and this is so immature. Professor Grant, Alex is your former student and you should be more professional around her. Because Lena and I are going to be together for awhile, so Alex and I aren't going anywhere." She said strictly. They were both dumbstruck.

"Kara," Lena said, sticking her head out of the classroom. "My class is over."

"See you guys later!" Kara said, snapping the fingers on both of her hands, proceeded by walking backwards into Lena's class. Once the door was closed, she was immediately greeted with a kiss.

"Why didn't you use your supervision?" Lena asked between kisses. Kara shrugged,

"I was too excited to see you," she said, bringing their lips together again. 

"That's sweet," Lena said after they kissed once again. "But you should always check,"

"You're right," Kara replied.

That was all their talking. After that, they had other plans. They had made their way to Lena's desk, where Kara was still standing as Lena was leaning forward on her knees. Without breaking their lips, Lena repositioned herself to wrap her legs around Kara. Knowing that she had super strength, Lena completely leaned into her, letting herself be carried. Kara didn't expect it, but she welcomed it. After she secured her hands to hold her, their lips finally disconnected. Kara started to lean in to kiss Lena's neck, but then they heard a noise.

"Hoo." The familiar noise of an owl interrupted them. Kara set Lena down, then looked at it.

"That's a ministry owl," she said, looking at it. 

"I wonder who it's from," Lena said, then picked up the letter. "It's for you,"

"Really?" Kara asked, them mumbled. "I guess they really do constantly know your location." 

She opened the letter, then quickly read through it. A wide smile appeared on her face.

"What is it?" Lena asked.

"It's from a friend I haven't seen in moths," Kara said. "It's from Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N i'm sorry for all the writer's block i've been having :/
> 
> anyways
> 
> Q: if you found out that you were gonna die in a month, what would you do?
> 
> A: celebrate
> 
> jk jk, i would go meet all my internet friends and also try to meet my idols


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam?" Lena asked. "I thought you guys were best friends,"

"We are," Kara replied. "I've just been so busy being Supergirl and with Danvers' Favorite Little Truths, and she's been busy working with the ministry."

"But didn't she have a bet about us with Nia?" Lena asked. Kara scoffed, remembering that.

"Yeah, but who knows how long they've had that bet going on for." She said.

"True," Lena replied. "But what's the letter say?" Kara read it out loud,

"Dear Kara, it's been wayyyyy too long! And apparently I won the bet with Nia, so HA! Anyway, the Ministry wants to do something with both you, and Supergirl. Since they don't know that you're the same person, I'm sending you this so we can figure something out... So basically, the ministry wants to work with the American Ministry of Magic. They want to have Supergirl make a few appearances there, and a few saves if anyone needs it. And they chose Danvers' Favorite Little Truths instead of the Daily Prophet, because they want you to go with and write an article to document the whole thing. Now, you might think that it won't be a problem. But the ministry wants to make it clear that you're the one working with Supergirl, so they might even want a picture of you guys together for your article. Since you literally are Supergirl, that's gonna be a problem. So let's figure something out together! Care for a butterbeer tomorrow at noon? And since you and Lena are back together now, feel free to bring her too! See you then! Signed, Sam."

"Wow, that sounds complicated," Lena said. 

"I've never had to do anything as both Kara and Supergirl before," Kara admitted.

"Well, you guys will figure something out tomorrow," Lena replied.

"Will you come with me?" Kara asked. "She said you're invited. Plus, tomorrow's Saturday, so..."

"Okay," Lena agreed. "I'll go with you." Kara smiled her puppy smile,

"Yay!" She said brightly. 

"Now," Lena said, locking eye contact with her. "Where were we, before Sam's owl interrupted us?" Kara giggled,

"I know what you're doing, Lena." She said. "But the owl is still literally right there. I don't think it's gonna go until I respond."

"Fine," Lena groaned in disappointment. 

Kara grabbed a random quill and and started writing out a response.

"There," she said, rolling the paper up and handing it to the owl.

"Bring this back to Sam, please." Kara instructed. The owl nodded, then grabbed the paper and flew out the window.

"See?" Kara said. "Wasn't it better to just wait for me to write back to her than for us to do it again... in front of the owl?" 

"That owl would have been very entertained, Kara." Lena defended. Kara rolled her eyes,

"Whatever you say," she said. With that, she very carefully and slowly turned her head at a slight angle and started to lean in.

"The owl still would have appreciated this," Lena said as she was about to brush her lips against Kara's. As soon as their lips touched, the door opened.

"Kara, I need you to take me back home. Grant is staring me down!" Alex said.

"Oh come on!" Lena said as she backed away in response to Alex. "That's the second time today we've been interrupted."

"Can't you see that we're in the middle of something here?" Kara said to Alex. She sighed,

"Can't you just fly me home and then fly back here?" Alex asked. 

"Alex..." Kara groaned.

"Please?" She asked.

"Fine," Kara mumbled. Lena had the urge to send a glare to Alex, but she decided not to, as she still wanted to make her way over to Alex's good side. 

"Thank you," Alex said with relief. Kara walked over and picked her up. In less than a second, she had swooped out the window and was heading home.

"Are you flying extra fast?" Alex asked. "Because this feels faster than past experiences where you've carried me while flying,"

"Yep," Kara admitted with no hesitation. She dropped her off at the doorstep.

"Have fun with Lena!" Alex yelled out to her as she immediately started heading back for Hogwarts.

"I'm back," Kara said as she swooshed into Lena's classroom, where she was still standing right where she had been when Kara left.

"This isn't the best setting," Lena said. "We've done this so many times before... but let's just go to my room instead." Kara sighed in frustration,

"At this point, would you like me to speed carry you?" She asked. Lena smiled,

"That would be great," she said, grinning. There was nothing Kara wouldn't do to see that smile. She walked up to her girlfriend and picked her up.

"I guess you can say I really swept you off your feet, huh?" Kara asked, smiling in a dorky way.

"Actually," Lena said. "You can fly me outside and just drop me." Kara rolled her eyes, then sped carried Lena to her room. Once Kara set her down, she pressed her wand against the doorknob and it opened.

"Come on," Lena dragged Kara. When they were both inside the room, she shut the door and pressed her wand against it again. 

"There we go," she said. 

By the time she turned around, Kara was already inches from her face. They both reacted at the same time and moved their faces together. Lena felt her lips pressed against the Kryptonian's, moving in perfect sync. She lead them closer to the bed, where they instantly flopped down. Lena fought for dominance as she had so many times, but obviously Kara would never let her be on top. Once Lena had accepted being beneath Kara, she shivered as she was covered in kisses on her neck. 

"Kara," Lena moaned. Even though this was the furthest they could go together, it was still hot to Lena. 

"We should get a puppy some day," Kara said suddenly, then started kissing Lena's neck again. She shot straight up,

"What?" Lena asked, laughing. Kara shrugged,

"We should get a puppy," she said.

"Oh my god," Lena said. "I'm in love with a child." Kara was slightly taken aback. Not at Lena calling her a child, but at her saying that she was in love with her.

"Y-you're in love with me?" Kara asked. "I mean, we said it the day we reconnected. But that felt different."

"Yes," Lena said without hesitation. "I've been in love with you for six years. It never went away." 

"I'm in love with you too," Kara replied. "It just feels a little weird saying it out loud. 'Cause I wanted to take it kind of slow with getting back together."

"If you want us to go slower, we can," Lena said, hoping she would say no.

"Thinking about it now... what's the point in going slow if I know I'm in love with you?" She replied.

"Well in that case," Lena started. "Care to spend the night tonight?"

"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry for the slow update! i recently joined the speech & debate team at my school and i have to write a 10 minute speech and memorize the whole thing and it's just fhuirhfjehfcdsjkhciuefchibuihfwidKJSHDNJWEHCBHEQGFCUIHUIHFRHFCEHF
> 
> anyway
> 
> Q: what's a trend or popular thing that most people like(d) that you just don't get or don't like?
> 
> A: TikTok


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello! Always glad to see the reasons Nia had to pay me," Sam greeted Kara and Lena.

"Glad that's all we are to you," Kara replied jokingly. All three of them laughed. 

"So," Sam began. "Do you want to do it? It'd be a really good opportunity for you, and the Ministry really wants you to do it too."

"I think it sounds fun," Kara replied.

"Okay, that's good," Sam said. "So now we need to figure out a way for you to go as both Kara and Supergirl. Because people will want to see both, at the same time."

"Polyjuice potion," Lena suggested. 

"Oooh that's a good idea," Sam said, writing it down. "Illegal, but good."

"Okay," Kara said. "But who would go with me and drink the polyjuice potion everyday?"

"I could do it," Lena volunteered. Kara connected their hands and smiled,

"I would love that, but would Dumbledore really just let you go off of work for a few weeks?" Kara replied. Lena shrugged,

"Lexa Trikru... or Griffin now, I keep forgetting she changed her last name after her and Clarke got married. But anyway, she's been interested in teaching at Hogwarts. She's come by a few times to observe classes. It embarrasses the hell out of her and Clarke's daughter, Madi. But I could talk to her and Dumbledore about her possibly covering for my classes." She explained. Kara smiled,

"That would be amazing," she said, smiling.

"And since there's gonna be a few Muggle interviewers too in America, you're not allowed to publicly use magic as Supergirl or as Kara," Sam explained. 

"Okay," Kara replied.

"Oh, and they're requiring that you use Muggle transportation to get there. Some sort of thing called an airplane. They expect Supergirl to just fly there on her own, so I don't know how that's gonna work. And once you're there, they have trains for you to travel around a few places in the country." Sam explained to her. 

"Alright," Lena said. "I can just use the airplane thing, using polyjuice potion to be you, and you can fly there as Supergirl."

"That works," Kara replied. 

"Good," Sam said. "I'll let the Ministry know that you and Supergirl are on board. The plane leaves tomorrow."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore then," Lena said.

"Yay! I'm glad you guys are doing this!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"Me too," Kara said, staring lovingly at Lena. 

"Okay, lovebirds," Sam said, noticing their heart eyes. "I have to get back to the Ministry and let them know that it's a go. I'll send an owl with the plane ticket."

"Great, thanks, Sam!" Kara said. 

"Great seeing you, by the way," Sam said to her.

"You too," Kara replied. "I've missed you so much!" 

"And I'm happy to see you two so happy again!" Sam said to both Kara and Lena. They smiled at her, then looked at each other.

"See you later!" Kara said as Sam was about to disapparate back to the Ministry. She waved, then was gone. 

"So," Kara said to Lena. "How do you feel about flying in this airplane thing?"

"Here's the ticket," Lena said later that evening. Everything went well with her talk with Dumbledore. "Those Ministry owls are fast."

"Do you still keep that polyjuice potion in your desk?" Kara asked. "'Cause if this is gonna last a few weeks, you'll need a LOT of it."

"Of course," Lena replied. "I actually haven't used it since that day you and I had to turn into Clarke and Lexa. But I always keep some in my desk. I'll have to make more, though."

"Can you make it while we're there whenever you need it, or will you just make a bunch of it here and then bring it?" Kara asked. 

"I'll have to make it there. Apparently the airplanes don't allow more than three ounces of a liquid. So I'll just bring what I have and then make more when we get there." Lena explained.

"I wish I could be with you for the ride," Kara said softly, making a puppy face. 

"Me too, but I'll probably be sleeping," Lena admitted.

"I'm tempted to just fly alongside the plane the whole time," Kara said.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Lena replied. "It's an 8 hour flight. You'd be flying slow as hell, and you wouldn't even have snacks."

"Who says I can't eat and fly at the same time?" Kara defended. 

"What?" Lena asked, laughing.

"Yeah, I've done it a lot before." Kara said. "Spaghetti is the hardest thing to eat while flying. I got noodles all in my hair."

"Why would you eat spaghetti while flying?" Lena asked, laughing even harder.

"I was hungry, and I happened to be flying over an Italian restaurant at the time, okay?" Kara replied.

"So what are you gonna bring tomorrow then?" She asked. Kara thought about it for a minute,

"Pizza," she said. "It does get cold, but the sauce stays on the pizza and it's very easy to eat while flying. As long as I don't run into a bird, which is not fun."

"Do I even want to know?" Lena asked. 

"Probably not, but you should be getting to sleep soon. The plane leaves pretty early," Kara replied.

"You're right," Lena said. "Do you wanna join me?"

"Is that even a question," Kara asked. "Of course." 

"Good," Lena replied. "Then let's get to bed now."

"I hate waking up," Lena said at 6:00AM. 

"Same," Kara replied with a yawn. "But this isn't even as early as you woke me up for the day of N.E.W.T.'s."

"That's because schoolwork is my only motivation to wake up early," Lena explained. "Other than that, I'd rather just sleep." Kara thought for a minute,

"You can't kiss me until you get up and you're completely ready to go to the airport." She said. 

Lena sprang up and practically ran out of bed. She grabbed the most Muggle looking clothes she could find, and had everything packed within two minutes.

"Okay, I'm ready for the airport." She said. Kara was in shock at how easy that was. She walked up and kissed her.

"I'll go with you to the airport. And after that I'll meet you at the air port in New York." Kara said. Lena nodded in response.

Together, they walked out of Hogwarts, then apparated as near as they could in the Muggle area. Through the airport, they navigated their way to the gates.

"Remember, they don't know what Kara Danvers looks like, so you don't need polyjuice potion until we get there. And also remember to respond to Kara and stuff like that," Kara explained to her girlfriend.

"I know," Lena said, staring at her lips.

"See you in New York." Kara said, giving her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you there!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N in harry potter i don't remember if they knew that airplanes existed, but they didn't know about a lot of muggle stuff, so for this we're just gonna say that they don't know a lot about planes
> 
> ok so i have an idea for another supercorp fanfic (i already have the first chapter written) but it's about if lena got together with supergirl without knowing that she's kara. and kara has to deal with having lena be in love with her alter-ego, but not in love with her.
> 
> to those interested in reading it, would it be better if i waited until after i finished this fic to post it? or just to post now and update both at the same time?
> 
> anyways, question ideas are getting harder so i'm legit gonna start using the questiond the tellonym bot asks.
> 
> Q: if you could spend a whole day with anyone of your choice, who'd you choose?
> 
> A: katie or melissa


	10. Chapter 10

"All passengers, please stay in your seats and keep your seatbelts on." The pilot said on the intercom. It had been around 5 hours since the slight took off.

"Do you think we're landing?" The guy sitting next to Lena asked. 

"No," she replied. "We're not supposed to land for another 3 hours," she replied. 

"Then why would we have to stay in our seats?" He asked. Lena mentally rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to deal with people.

"I don't know," she said, annoyed. "Maybe turbulence? Or why don't you go ask the pilot?" He remained silent after that.

Luckily for Lena, she got the window seat so she could look at Kara flying alongside the plane. Currently, she was eating her pizza. Lena tapped on the window, knowing Kara's superhearing would hear it. She looked up from her pizza, and saw the face of the love of her life through the window. Kara smiled, and waved at her. Lena felt her lips curl into a smile in return. She moved her hand to press it up against the glass, but the plane suddenly jerked to the side.

"Shit!" Lena yelled as the plane went through turbulence. 

"Language!" The same guy sitting next to her said. Lena glared.

"Fuck off," she said to him. The plane had another jolt. This time it felt like it was more than just turbulence. The pilot talked on the intercom again.

"Everyone, please brace for impact. We appear to have a bird that flew into the engine. We are going to have to crash land into the water. Brace for impact." They said to everyone. Lena's eyes widened in fear. This all could have been avoided if she would have just apparated there. 

"Lena!" Kara yelled from outside the plane. She dropped her last piece of pizza, then flew toward the plane. She noticed one of the engines falling off.

"What the-" she said, shocked. 

"Please, stay calm!" The pilot told everyone.

"Like hell," Lena muttered, looking out the window for Kara.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" The same guy said. Lena rolled her eyes,

"No we're not. If I die, I'm not gonna die sitting next to you," she said. 

Kara swooped underneath the plane, holding its weight.

"What's happening?" Someone on the plane asked. "Why'd the plane stop shaking?"

"Kara," Lena breathed in relief. The pilot came back on the intercom again.

"Well, it appears we are flying somewhat steadily now. I-I don't know how. But we might not have to crash land." They said. Several passengers started clapping. 

"Dang it, bird," Kara muttered to herself, frustrated. She could easily fly to New York in a matter of minutes, but it might not be the best idea while carrying a plane. She found a good pace, that was faster than most planes at their normal speed, but still not as fast as she normally flew. 

"Why are we going so fast?" The pilot asked. "What's happening?"

"So... we're not gonna die?" The man asked. Lena rolled her eyes,

"No one knows man, but if you don't shut up I'm going to launch you through the window," someone else said.

"Hey! That's rude!" He defended himself.

"Not being rude, just being Sara Lance," she replied. (A/N ok so i'm currently watching LOT an i'm only on season 3 and sara is BY FAR my favorite character so i wanna add her in my fic lol)

"Thank you, Sara Lance," Lena said to her.

"No problem..." she replied, having a moment of silence to ask for her name.

"Lena," she replied. "Lena Luthor." Sara gave her a nod,

"So we have to figure out what's happening with the plane and how to fix this," she said.

"Oh, that's already being taken care of," Lena replied. 

"How do you know that?" Sara asked.

"Just trust me," Lena told her. Sara reached behind herself and pulled out a long staff,

"I don't trust anyone," she said sternly. Lena glared, then pulled out her wand.

"What the heck is happening here???" The man asked. "You can't fight on the plane!"

"Shut up!" Lena and Sara said at the same time. Lena knew this was already going off the rails. But she couldn't spend the next few hours still being on the plane with this. 

"I'll be back," Lena said to them, walking to the back of the plane to the bathroom. From there, she planned on apparating outside and just turning herself into a dragon so she could fly beside Kara. With that plan, people on the ground wouldn't be able to see her, and if they did, they might mistake her for a bird.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked. Lena ignored her, then closed the bathroom door. Just before she could apparate out, the door was kicked down. 

"You can't be that suspicious and just waltz out of here," Sara said. Lena held her wand out,

"Oblivia-" she started, but she was cut off.

"Did you just try to erase my memory?" Sara asked. 

"Y-you're a witch?" Lena asked.

"Duh, now tell me what the hell you're doing here." Sara demanded.

"Visiting my Muggle friends," Lena lied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to actually use the bathroom." Sara raised her eyebrow in question, but Lena flicked her wand just when she looked away. From there, she apparated out of the plane and instantly transformed herself into a dragon.

"Lena!" Kara yelled, recognizing the dragon flying beside her. She couldn't respond in dragon form, but she flew a little closer.

"What's happening?" Kara asked. Lena motioned her head up to the plane, then shook her head to show that she couldn't be up there.

"Well good news for you, I was able to fly this plane fast enough without breaking it that we're approaching the airport," Kara explained. Lena cocked her head in confusion, how was Kara going to be able to land the plane?

"Don't worry, I somehow managed to get the landing gears out with my heat vision. Once we get to the runway, I'll just let the plane go and it'll be fine," Kara said to her. Lena nodded, then continues flying beside Kara.

Once the plane landed as smooth as Kara could get it to, both girls stood on the ground and made sure everything was safe. Lena transformed back into a human and stood by her girlfriend.

"Well that was interesting, wasn't it?" She said. Kara scoffed,

"That's an understatement," she replied. "Anyway, you better get working with the polyjuice potion, the first interview is in two days." 

"I'll start as soon as we get checked into our hotel," Lena said. Kara smiled,

"Good," she said, grinning. Lena smiled back. Just when they were about to leave to get ready, a white canary bird flew up to them. It turned into a human, who happened to be Sara Lance.

"You guys have some explaining to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N *hides in the corner of having not updated in over a week* anyway, for those of you who said that they'd like to read my other supercorp fanfic that i'm working on, i plan on posting it soon! i just need to come up with a title and make a cover lmao
> 
> Q: what's the dumbest thing you've ever gotten in trouble for?
> 
> A: in the 2nd grade, my teacher made me stay in for recess because i did too much work


	11. Chapter 11

"You have some explaining to do," Sara said to both of them, then looked at Kara. "Supergirl?"

"Yes?" Kara asked.

"I haven't seen you since Barry and Iris's wedding, I don't remember you looking like this." she replied.

"Probably because you were with my sister the whole time..." Kara mumbled, then added. "Looking like what?"

"Gorgeous," she said. Lena glared,

"She's gorgeous, and taken." She said.

"Oh," Sara said, noticing Lena clinging onto Kara's arm. "So what are you doing in USA? I thought you were in England,"

"I am," Kara said. "But I'm doing a conference thing in America, so I'm gonna be here for the next few weeks."

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked her. "We know you're a witch, so why were you on a Muggle plane when you could have just apparated? And before you ask me the same thing, the Minsitry needed me to go on the plane."

"Looking for an escaped convict from the Time Bureau, I needed to use Muggle transport in case he was on the plane. Spill, and I won't hesitate to use the memory flash on both of you," she said strictly. 

"Got it," Kara replied, somewhat scared. 

"Y'know," Sara began. "I wouldn't be too surprised if the convict was at the Supergirl interview thing. He'd be able to blend in and hide in plain sight."

"What are you saying?" Lena asked. 

"It would be useful to have an alien, assisting the rest of the Legends and me with this," Sara replied.

"Wouldn't you need to talk to the rest of the Legends about that?" Kara asked. Sara scoffed,

"I'm Captain for a reason," she said. "They'd probably be thrilled. Especially Ava, she's actually a pretty big fan of you, and a few others."

"Who's Ava?" Lena asked.

"My girlfriend," Sara replied. Lena sighed in relief.

"Okay," Kara agreed. "I'll help you catch your guy." She smiled brightly. 

"Perfect!" Sara said. "Send me an owl later of the location, and the Legends will be there." And with that, she turned back into a white canary bird and flew off into the air. 

"Well she was... interesting." Lena said to Kara. She laughed,

"It'll be good to help other superheroes," Kara said. Lena frowned,

"I was hoping we could spend our free time... together." She said. Kara smiled,

"We'll have plenty of free time together," she said. "We'll just help the Legends catch their guy, and we can have a bit of fun with it too. Besides, Sam said that the Ministry wants to have Supergirl make a few saves. So I'll be helping them out, and anyone else who needs it. But of course we'll have time to be together." 

"Okay," Lena said, wrapping her arm around Kara's.

"But you should probably get your luggage off the plane," Kara said, hugging her back.

"No need," Lena told her. "I didn't bring any bags onto the plane, because I have this." She gestured to her purse.

"I noticed you wearing that as a dragon," Kara pointed out.

"I put an enchantment in it, so it has all of our stuff in it." Lena said. 

"You magical genius!" Kara replied. Lena smiled,

"I know," she said quietly. "Now, shall we find our hotel?"

"We shall," Kara said. "I'm still jet lagged, so we should probably get to bed."

"You say that like you expect not to be exhausted," Lena said to her. Kara nodded,

"Yeah, jet lag usually doesn't last this long for me," she replied. "How long does it last for humans?"

"Considering this time difference," Lena began. "Around two or three days."

"How are you gonna be awake tomorrow at the conference?" Kara asked. 

"I'll just pretend to take notes about the thing while looking like you from the polyjuice potion. It's not like I'll be the one writing the article about it," Lena said with a laugh. Kara groaned at that.

"Ugh, I completely forgot about that." She said with dread. "Not only do I have to do the conferences, makes saves, but I also have to write the article."

"Why's that a problem?" Lena asked. "I thought you loved writing and being Supergirl?"

"I do," Kara replied. "Doing both is just a lot of work."

"Well, you know what wouldn't be a lot of work," Lena started.

"Yes?" Kara asked, noticing Lena's voice go high pitched.

"Carrying me to our hotel in your arms," she said. Kara smiled brightly, then laughed.

"What?" Lena asked. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," Kara said. "I just thought that you would rather fly yourself there, as a dragon." Lena sighed,

"Muggles, babe, muggles." She said.

"Oh..." Kara replied awkwardly. "Right. Forgot about those."

"Exactly," Lena said. "But obviously Muggles know about Supergirl, so I'd really like to be flown to our hotel." 

"Alright, here we go then." Kara said to her. She walked over and held Lena bridal style. 

"Good thing you have your enchanted bag, 'cause it would be really awkward to go and get your bags now." She said. Lena chuckled,

"Always thinking ahead." She replied. As soon as they were in the air, Lena was torn. Part of her just wanted to bury her face in Kara's chest while she was being carried, but another part of her wanted to see the view of the city from up above. 

"Why are you trying to move your eyes like chameleons?" Kara asked. Lena pouted,

"Because," she mumbled.

"Because why?" Kara asked.

"Because I want to keep my head here but also look at the city," Lena replied in the quietest voice possible, but Kara still heard and immediately laughed.

"You'll have plenty of time for that in our hotel," she said.

"You're right," Lena replied, then averted her eyes to the view below. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kara asked.

"Uh-huh," Lena replied groggily. Kara noticed how limp she was laying.

"Lena?" She asked. There was no response. Only slight snoring. 

"Lena," Kara whispered in her ear. "You have to wake up. I can't carry you into the hotel while you're unconscious."

"What?" Lena asked, slightly opening her eyes.

"Come on," Kara said. Earlier, she was flying at a slow pace so they could both enjoy the view. But now she decided to just zoom off to the hotel. She quickly changed into normal clothes, then walked into the front office.

"Hi," she said. "I'm checking in for Kara Danvers."

"Room 218, here's your key." The front desk person said, handing it to her.

"Thank you," Kara said. 

Together, her and Lena walked up the stairs and to their room. She opened the door, to reveal a somewhat nice room for them. Before they could even set their stuff down, Lena plopped herself onto the bed. Kara smiled, then used her super speed to get all their stuff out. She changed Lena into her pajamas, without looking. Then she brushed her own teeth and changed into her Hufflepuff pajamas. With that she turned off the lights, then lay down next to her girlfriend and pulled the blankets over the both of them.

"Goodnight Lena." Kara whispered quietly, knowing she was asleep and not wanting to wake her up. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> ok so at the beginning of writing this chapter i was at the beginning of season three of legends, before avalance happened. so that's why i had ava be flirty. but then i watched the rest of reason 3 and made sure to have sara and ava be together in this. then i watched and all of season 4, 5x02&3 all in less than a week, so i'm officially caught up! 
> 
> anyway
> 
> Q: if you knew you were gonna die right now and be buried, what would you want your gravestone to say
> 
> A: either 'still waiting for the bechloe kiss' or 'still waiting for supercorp endgame'


	12. Chapter 12

"Lena," Kara whisper shouted. 

"No I graduated eight years ago. I don't need to study for tests," Lena mumbled, still half asleep. 

"You need to be me," Kara said in a clearer voice. Lena finally opened her eyes,

"Supergirl press thing," she said in a tired voice.

"I tried to let you sleep as long as possible, it starts in 25 minutes," Kara said to her. Lena looked over and saw Kara fully dressed as Supergirl, standing straight, and ready to go.

"How did you-" Lena started. "Oh right, alien stuff," 

"Yep," Kara replied. "Now I need to go be an alien at the thing, and I need you to pretend to be me,"

"Ughhh," Lena groaned. "I need more sleep. And alcohol." 

"It's 9:30 in the morning, Lena. We've talked about this," Kara said with a sigh. Lena rolled her eyes,

"Fine, I'll wait until after 12 to start drinking," Lena replied, finally getting out of bed.

"Lena," Kara said in a strict voice.

"Fine, fine, after 4:00 in the afternoon," Lena replied. Kara sent her a glare,

"We now have 20 minutes. We need to hurry," she said. 

"Ugh," Lena groaned. Kara tossed her some clothes,

"This is what I usually wear as a reporter." She said. 

"I'll need a piece of you," Lena told her. "For the polyjuice potion. I'll need to make some more after today." Kara grabbed a strand of hair, then yanked it out. 

"Ow," she squealed. If someone tried to hit her, Kara wouldn't feel a thing. But if she used her own strength to pull out her hair, it would hurt just as much as when a normal human would pull out their hair.

"Thanks," Lena said as Kara handed her the hair. She put it in the potion, then drank up.

"Ulch," she said as soon as it touched her lips. "I will never get used to the awful taste of this potion,"

"Eh, you might," Kara replied. "Seeing as you're going to have to take it a lot over the next few weeks,"

"Ugh," Lena complained in Kara's voice. The potion had taken full effect. 

"You look just like me," Kara said, smiling. "You need these," she handed her the glasses.

"Did you bring a Hufflepuff scarf too?" Lena asked. Kara laughed,

"No," she said. "Remember, there are Muggles here. They'd have no idea what it means."

"Right," Lena said. "I remember." Kara laughed, thinking of their conversation yesterday.

"Funny," she said. "I said the exact same thing about Muggles seeing you as a dragon yesterday."

"Oh how the tables have turned, Kara," Lena said, smirking.

"Well you're Kara now," she replied, then giggled. "I'm Supergirl,"

"You're right," Lena replied. "And I, Kara Danvers, need to be on time for all this journalism stuff I'm about to do. So I could use a lift, Supergirl." Kara laughed,

"Yep, we now have 10 minutes until it starts." She said. 

"I'm still jet lagged, and tired as hell, but yeah. Let's go, and you do your thing while I pretend to do my thing," Lena said. Kara grinned, then picked her up. She walked out to the hotel balcony, then zoomed off. 

"Here we are," she said, landing. 

Several reporters were already there to ask questions. Luckily for Lena, the Ministry didn't expect Kara to ask questions like it was an interview. They simply wanted her to give a summary on what was happening. Because it didn't start for another 5 minutes, they had to sit there in silence until the other reporters arrived. Kara walked up to Lena.

"Sara's right there, I probably shouldn't go up to her right now as Supergirl. But you should go and tell her that it's you in polyjuice potion, and that I'll be ready to help them fight their guy if needed," she said. Lena sighed, but knew what she had to do. 

"Sara," Lena said, trying to sound as nice as possible, which was easy to do in Kara's voice.

"What?" Sara asked, confused. She saw Kara as Supergirl, getting ready for the interviews. But Kara was right here in front of her.

"It's Lena," she whispered. "Polyjuice potion,"

"Right," Sara replied. 

"Anyway," Lena said. "Kara wanted me to let you know that she's keeping an eye out, and she's ready to fight and help you guys and all that,"

"Thanks," Sara replied. 

"No problem," Lena said. In Kara's voice, she naturally sounded happy and bright. But internally, she was glaring at Sara. Yes, she did say that she had a girlfriend, but Lena was still salty about her flirting with Kara yesterday. 

With that, she walked back up to her table, and sat down. Kara walked up to her,

"One minute," she said, somewhat nervous.

"Babe," Lena said to her. "You'll do amazing, like you always do,"

"I know... but it's different this time. I've never done anything like this in America. Heck, I've never been Supergirl in America before," Kara admitted. 

"Well, you're Supergirl for everyone. Regardless of where you are. Remember, you are a hero." Lena replied, then added. "I really have the urge to kiss you right now, but we're in public," Kara smiled,

"Plus, it would be weird for me to kiss someone who looks exactly like me," she replied, grinning.

"You've got this!" Lena encouraged, noticing all the reporters had taken their seats. 

Kara took a deep breath, then flew back to her stand. 

"Supergirl," one of the reporters started. "William Dey here, I was wondering if you could tell us abou-" he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Babe!" James yelled at him. "You weren't supposed to ask her a question first. You were supposed to wait until I had my camera ready to get a picture of this, and then send it to her as a surprise." Kara looked at them wide eyed. She had no idea James would be here, and she had no idea that he had a boyfriend named William Dey.

"I have the memory wipes ready!" Sara suddenly yelled. "There's our convict!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N as of two days ago guess who is officially 16 :D
> 
> yes i made william and james boyfriends, you can blame someone on instagram for giving me that idea.
> 
> anygays...
> 
> Q: what's something you believe that most people think is weird?
> 
> A: i legit believe in aliens. like seriously, we can't be the only ones out in the universe


	13. Chapter 13

"What?" Kara asked.

"Our convict," Sara replied. 

"William is not a time convict, what the heck is going on?" James asked. By the time he finished the sentence, the Legends were already apprehending William.

"And you get your memory wiped," Sara said, using the memory wipe on a person. "And you get your memory wiped," she continued going down the line. 

"SARA!" Kara yelled, stopping her. "Tell me what's going on."

"Come back to the Waverider then," Sara replied, continuing to make everyone forget what they just saw. Kara and Lena exchanged glances, but decided to go with them to the Waverider. And of course James followed as well. He also wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"What's going on?" William asked.

"Silence, Death Eater," Sara shushed him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "I'm not a Death Eater!"

"You are according to our file," Sara said.

"What does it say?" He asked.

"That your name isn't even William. You are Rudian Salazar, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. And that you're a Death Eater who travels through time to torture Muggleborns," Sara explained.

"Babe," James said, looking at his boyfriend. "What are they talking about?" William had a look of realization on his face,

"I went to school with Rudian Salazar!" He said. "We were friends, and one time, we decided to make Polyjuice Potion. It was just a joke for fun, but we never ended up using it. He told me he got rid of it, but he must be using it to look like me."

"And how would he be doing that without your knowledge?" Sara asked. "Because Polyjuice Potion needs a piece of someone for it to work." William shrugged,

"Maybe he took hairs off of my bed when we were in school," he said. Sara was unconvinced,

"And why would I believe that?" She asked.

"Because it's the truth!" He defended.

"Please," James begged. "I know my William. He's not a Death Eater." Sara glared at him,

"I'll help you look for the real Rudian Salazar." William offered. "Because I'm not the guy you're looking for,"

"He does make a valid point," Kara chipped in. Sara sighed,

"We'll see," she said.

"William," Lena finally decided to speak. "Do you know anything about Rudian's whereabouts that could be helpful?" He thought for a minute,

"I remember when we were in school, he wanted to move in with his Great Uncle in Maine." He said.

"That's not where the American Death Eaters meet," Sara said. "If you're right, then we'll have to wait for them around here; at the Statue of Liberty."

"I'll wait with you guys," William offered. "Please, I want to help and find Rudian. Find the man who's been wearing my face,"

"No," Sara told him. "If they see you there, then they would think that you're him. That wouldn't be good. So you'll wait here, on the Waverider while we investigate." William let out a long sigh, but didn't protest.

"Will you need any help?" Kara asked, then added. "Any super help?" Sara thought for a minute,

"I think we'll be alright from here. But once we're done with the mission, we'll come back to this exact moment. So you won't need to wait to find out if he's lying," she explained. 

"Why don't you come back like an hour from now?" Kara suggested. "Because I'm assuming that the reporters still want to see this interview. And I need to get this over with before seeing the results of this investigation. And we can't afford anymore interruptions." Sara nodded in understanding. 

Lena and Kara walked out together. James decided to stay with William on the Waverider until the mission was over. 

"Supergirl!" One of the reporters said, noticing her. 

"Uh, I'm here! I'm back!" She said, quickly flying back to her spot. Lena suddenly remembered that she was supposed to act like Kara. She adjusted her glasses, and sat down at the table set out. 

"Alright," Kara said to everyone. "I'm ready to take questions." Lena quickly typed random things onto the computer so it would look like she was writing a summary about the interviews. But in reality, she was typing random keys. People might have thought she was insane if they read it. 

"And what is your relationship to your reporter friend that you've brought, Kara Danvers?" One person asked. Lena felt her cheeks turn red. Kara was unsure what to say, but finally got something out.

"I wasn't aware that these questions would be about my personal life and relationships, but if you must know, Miss Danvers and I are business associates who work together often," she said firmly. Lena raised her eyebrows as Kara shot her an anxious glance.

"What made you decide to use your powers for good?" Another reporter asked. Lena let out a sigh of relief that they weren't asking her any more personal relationships questions. She couldn't decide what would be worse; the public finding out that Supergirl was dating Lena Luthor, or the public assuming that Supergirl was dating Kara Danvers. Although, it would be kind of funny if the public thought Kara was dating herself. At least Lena wouldn't have that much competition.

"Our time is up, thank you Supergirl," someone said, after what felt like an eternity to both Kara and Lena. The reporters slowly started leaving, and Kara flew down. 

She wanted nothing more than to kiss her girlfriend then and there, but they couldn't do it in the public. Lena felt the polyjuice potion wearing off, and soon her blonde hair turned to brown, her blue eyes turned to green, and the rest of her features returned. 

"Supergirl" Sara called. Both girls walked over to her. She had William and James standing behind her.

"He was right, we caught the real Rudian Salazar," Sara told them. Kara smiled,

"Glad to know that my friend's boyfriend isn't a Death Eater," she said with a laugh.

"Well, I've got to get going," Sara said. "But it was nice working with you!"

"Same here," Kara replied, shaking her hand. Lena had to restrain herself from showing jealousy. After that, the Legends left on the Waverider.

"So..." Kara said to James. "It's so good to see you. And I wanna hear all about you and William..." James laughed,

"All right, Kara." He said. Together, the two couples walked through the streets and caught up on everything. Sure, it would be a long few weeks, but at least Kara had her friends and girlfriend by her side through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A MONTH I'M SORRY
> 
> i've been binge watching Once Upon a Time lmao. speaking of, i just started season 4. but once i finish the whole show, GET READY FOR SOME SWANQUEEN FANFIC
> 
> i've also been editing my novel that i hope to get published soon.
> 
> anygay
> 
> Q: if you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?
> 
> A: i would make myself skinny lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N as a big 'f-word you' to J.K. "the TERF" Rowling, this chapter will be Nia centric. Also cuz I love Nia

"Miss Nal," An employee said to her. "Since Miss Danvers is out, will you be writing about the new superhero spotted last night?" Nia smiled to herself, then nodded. The nice thing about being friends with her boss, was that Kara had put her in charge while she did her 'Great American Tour' thingy.

Before she wrote the article however, her and Brainy were meeting Alex and Kelly for a double date. She held her wand in front of her, flicked it, then apparated to Honeydukes. 

"Nia!" Kelly greeted her, giving her a hug. 

Just then, Alex apparated as well. Nia gave her a wave hello, while Kelly gave her girlfriend a quick kiss. Brainy arrived a few seconds after that. Nia slightly blushed as he took her hand.

When they sat down, Alex instantly raised her eyebrows.

"So, Nia," she began. "Do you have any comment on the new superhero who was spotted near the Ministry last night?" Nia almost choked on her butterbeer.

"Not so loud!" She whisper yelled. Alex smirked in response.

"Tell us more," Kelly said quietly. Nia sighed,

"Fine," she agreed, taking a deep breath. She smiled as her friends eyes grew wider as she told her story...

-flashback-

Nia looked around, and nodded to herself. Ever since she discovered that she had inherited her dream powers, and not her sister, Kara had been training her to become a superhero. Her and Brainy were the only people she had told so far.

"I can do this," she said to herself, looking out the window at the alien monster attacking. Kara had given her lots of advice on how to deal with villains; both wizards and muggles.

Nia put on her blue super suit, adjusting the face mask.

"It's Dreamer time," she said aloud. With that, she ran outside to fight. 

"Hey!" She called to it. They made eye contact, causing both of them to snarl at each other. 

Nia harnessed dream energy, then shot it out at the alien. It was knocked over, but it got back up. It seemed to have smirked at her. Unfortunately for the alien, it had not quite seen Dreamer's true power. Just as it was starting to move again, Nia released even more dream energy from her body. As soon as it touched the alien, it was knocked out.

Bystanders immediately started cheering for her.

"Who are you?" Someone asked, taking a picture.

"My name," she said, taking a deep breath. "Is Dreamer."

With that, the crowd instantly started chanting her name. Nia couldn't be happier.

~end of flashback~

"I'm so proud of you!" Brainy said, after Nia had finished telling them everything.

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"I'm definitely glad that you have a mask and hide your face," Alex said, as she let out a cough that sounded a lot like 'Kara'.

"I'm kinda sad that she wasn't here with me for it, considering that she was the one who trained me," Nia said. Kelly shrugged,

"We know she's having fun with her girlfriend, and we also know that she's super proud of you anyway." She said to her. Nia smiled once again,

"I know you're very open with us about being trans," Alex started, then continued. "But I was curious about whether or not you're going to be open about being trans as Dreamer. It's totally okay if you aren't, as you know that Kara hasn't come out as biromantic asexual yet as Supergirl. So you shouldn't feel any pressure to," 

Nia thought for a minute, then answered.

"Yes," she said. "I need to show people that trans people are superheroes too. So I will come out." 

Alex and Kelly gave her big smiles,

"Hell yes!" Alex said. "I'm really proud of you!" Nia just beamed in response. 

"Miss Nal," an employee said to her the next day. "I know that you are the one in charge during Miss Danvers' absence, but I do really think we need to get the article published on the new superhero. If we don't get it out today, The Daily Prophet will try to claim that they discovered her!" Nia smiled,

"Don't worry, the article's nearly done. It'll be better than any piece of garbage the prophet writes," she said smugly. 

She walked back up to her office, locked the door with her wand. She looked at her article so far, and smirked. Nia was basically doing what Kara was doing, and interviewing herself. Except she didn't need to have someone use polyjuice potion, as the interview was only for this one article. 

Luckily for her, Sam had captured a perfect picture of her as Dreamer. The headline read New Transgender Superhero Defies Both Wizard and Muggle Norm

The article started out as a summary, and then it went to the section where Nia interviewed Dreamer. In this interview, she talked about pride, and her experience being trans. 

She took a deep breath, re-read everything, then gave herself a nod. 

With that, Nia took her finished article and took it to the publishing room.

"Miss Nal?" Asked one of the publishers. "How did you get an interview with the trans superhero?" 

"You know me, I can never reveal my secret," she told him, then sent a quick glare. "And if you read the whole thing, you would know that her name is Dreamer. She's not just 'the trans superhero'."

"My apologies, Miss Nal," he replied. She said nothing, but gave an approving nod. 

As she left, she smiled widely. Being boss while Kara was gone... was slowly becoming less and less difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> so.... i haven't updated in 5 months....
> 
> this is the part where i make a lame-ass excuse:
> 
> i started my first full time job a few months ago, and it was time consuming. but now the job has ended (it was seasonal) i'll have more time.
> 
> also....
> 
> y'all might kill me for wanting to start ANOTHER new fic, but eh.
> 
> I WANNA WRITE A WOLFSTAR FANFIC
> 
> lol i've been re-reading harry potter
> 
> Q: are you a snape hater or lover?
> 
> A: i love his character but i hate who he is as a person


	15. Chapter 15

"So, Kara, what are we going to do when we get back?" Lena asked her girlfriend, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" 

"These past few weeks, it's been easy for us to just act like a somewhat normal couple here. But how are things going to work when we get back to London?"

"I've actually thought about that a little myself," 

Kara turned around to face Lena, then cupped her cheeks. She then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's torso, then pulled her onto her lap. Giving her a quick kiss, the alien flew into the air so they were both levitating in the hotel room. 

"What exactly have you thought about then?"

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about that job he offered me six years ago,"

Still holding on to her tightly, Lena leaned her head back in shock. 

"But you're still so young, you can't retire from your own company this early!"

"Relax, Lena," Kara reassured her. "I wouldn't be retiring. Considering that I've managed to be Supergirl and a reporter all this time, proves that I'm really good at multitasking with this stuff. I would still be head of the company, but I've left Nia in charge for the past few weeks. She's done a really good job, and I trust her. So I would essentially let her take my place for the most part, but I would write big articles occasionally. Then at Hogwarts, I can be with you. Then I can fly back to London whenever I'm needed, and I can continue writing at work. And I can teach other people to write,"

"Are you sure about this, Kara?"

"100000% sure,"

"God, I love you,"

Kara smiled into their kiss, running her hands through her hair. Lena moved her legs so they were wrapped around her girlfriend's waist. As their lips moved in sync, she found herself feeling more safe than she ever had before. There was nothing more she wanted than to be in her girlfriend's arms forever.

"Lena?" Kara asked the next morning, giving her puppy eyes. "Since today's our last day, and we don't have anything to do, I think it'd be fun if we went to the beach together. We're not that far from it."

"Okay," she agreed. 

"Yay!" She squealed. 

Smiling brightly, the alien quickly changed into her swimsuit that she had packed. Of course, it was yellow to represent her Hufflepuff pride. She also pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, then pulled a towel dress over herself. 

"I'm gonna leave my wand here since we're gonna be at a Muggle beach," Lena pointed out as she put her plain black swimsuit on.

Kara nodded in agreement, placing her wand in its case on the desk. Lena held her wand, then waved it to cast a quick non-verbal spell. 

"Now they'll be undetectable from the Muggle employees who come in," she said.

Grinning widely, Kara hugged her girlfriend affectionately. Hand in hand, they walked out of the hotel and started to head for the street. Lena was about to wave her arm out for a taxi when Kara stopped her.

"Do we have to sit in a taxi for a long time to get there? Why don't I just change into my Supergirl clothes and then carry you there?" She suggested.

Lena sighed at her girlfriend's impatience, but nodded in agreement. So Kara walked back into the hotel and changed into her superhero outfit quickly. She also put her swimsuit in one of the bags Lena had but an enchantment on. After that, she was free to fly wherever she wanted. So of course, she came to her girlfriend from above.

Without a second thought, Lena was swept into the air by the arms of Supergirl. She was carried bridal style all the way across the city and to the beach. Once they were near, Kara flew to the ground and set her girlfriend down. She then ran to the nearest bush and changed with her speed, putting her superhero outfit in the enchanted bag. 

Once she exited the bush, Kara was greeted by a soft kiss from Lena. Smiling into the kiss, she linked their hands together as they walked along to the beach. 

As soon as a spot was picked out in the sand, they set their stuff up, which Kara was able to do quickly. She tossed her towel dress off, then dashed into the ocean water.

Lena smiled at her childish girlfriend, then followed her into the water. She winced as the cold water touched her skin.

"Come on, Lena!" Kara encouraged, already shoulder deep in water. She held her arms out towards her, wanting to be close to her.

"This is cold!" Lena hissed under her breath as she finally caught up to her.

"It's great!" Kara said happily, swimming around in circles.

Much to her dismay, Kara ended up splashing her girlfriend multiple times. She swam all around her, and looked up at her from underneath the water. 

Lena wished for nothing more than to have her wand with her, so she could hex her girlfriend underwater. But alas, it was tucked away in their hotel room. So instead, she simply waited for Kara's head to break through the surface. As soon as it did, she got her revenge by splashing water right at her face. 

Kara laughed in response, then swam closer to her. She enclosed their lips in a quick kiss. Both girls wrapped their arms around one another, letting the rest of the world around them fade away. 

After spending another few hours at the beach, they both decided that they were ready to head back. Kara sped off, changing into her Supergirl outfit, which also dried her off considering how fast she went. 

Picking Lena up, she flew through the city and made it back to their hotel. After dropping Lena off, she flew up to walk in through the balcony. In just a few minutes, she was met with those sparkling green eyes staring back at her.

"I had fun today," Kara said, smiling.

"I'm glad you did," Lena replied. "Are you ready to go back tomorrow?"

"I think so,"

"Me too,"

"I love you, Lena."

"I love you too, Kara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> haha i've totally neglected this fic i apologize. since my last update, i have written a whole ass swanqueen fic. it's called If You Love Me, Let Me Go and it's on here. i've also started two other sq fics, (called Perfect Save & It Could Be Us) you should go read them! :))
> 
> n e ways, how's everyone been? i start in-person school tomorrow and i'm wearing a bracelet that says 'fuck trump' in morse code and it's great.
> 
> Q: what's your zodiac sign?
> 
> A: aquarius


End file.
